


Graduación

by QueenOfAshes



Series: JJBek Teacher/Student AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, JJ is a teacher, Lemon, M/M, Otabek is 18 here, PWP, Rated E for sex, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: El regalo de su pareja por su graduación para Otabek. Justo lo que había pedido meses antes.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: JJBek Teacher/Student AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277309
Kudos: 2





	Graduación

La graduación había sido exitosa, y la fiesta de celebración por ella también. 

Una semana después, Altin reclamó el cumplimiento de la promesa que le habían hecho poco después de establecerse como pareja de su ex profesor. Ahora, Otabek estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama de Jean-Jacques.

Leroy estaba en la misma condición, Otabek podía apreciar su tonificado cuerpo entero y desnudo, con toda esa piel bronceada que le gustaba tanto. Las grandes manos del profesor se deslizaban sobre sus costados con ayuda de una crema que al principio le pareció fría, pero que al pasar los segundos, gradualmente fue fundiéndose con el calor del cuerpo. Le acariciaron los pezones con el dedo pulgar sólo por un momento y Jean-Jacques le besó entre el cuello y el hombro, lamiendo y succionando suavemente, finalizando con un pequeño pico antes de moverse.

Jean-Jacques dejó un camino de besos en el centro del pecho de Otabek, sus manos bajaron hacia las caderas del muchacho agarrando parcialmente su trasero. 

— Otabebé, estás muy rico. 

Meses atrás le hubiera parecido imposible recibir un cumplido tan descarado de parte de Leroy. Pero habían avanzado hasta el punto de tenerse la suficiente confianza, Otabek había descubierto el lado hambriento de su profesor, y había decidido que le gustaba eso. 

Leroy bajó un poco más, agarrando con la mano el miembro de Otabek, moviendo la mano ociosamente hacia arriba, apretándolo un poco mientras le miraba con una sonrisa desde su lugar. Sin más aviso, el profesor lo llenó de picos en círculos. Luego de un pico en la punta, lo guió hacia su boca, en donde lo tomó despacio y cada vez más adentro hasta que la tuvo completa, en donde chupó un momento sosteniendo la punta ajena en su garganta, soltándolo poco a poco hasta liberarlo por completo con un húmedo sonido.

— Hm Otabebé — Mencionó mirando hacia arriba. 

Otabek estaba sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, sus manos apretando las sábanas, los codos hundiendo fuertemente el colchón. Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar su apodo en ese tono en la voz de Jean-Jacques.

— Déjame escucharte, Otabebé. 

El profesor consumió su totalidad nuevamente, chupando más fuerte y rápido, yendo una y otra vez hasta que escuchó gemir a Otabek. Se felicitó internamente, ayudándose de su mano para lamer a los lados del miembro que tenía en su agarre y metiéndoselo a la boca, succionando y pasando su lengua alrededor según escuchaba nuevas reacciones de su Otabek. Las palpitaciones bajo sus manos junto con los jadeos de Altin se volvieron peligrosas y de repente se detuvo, apretando la base con la mano. 

— Aún no, Otabebé. — Respondió a la mirada interrogatoria de Altin, levantándose de la cama para colocar a Otabek de espaldas hacia él. 

El profesor empezó a tocar inmediatamente la piel a la que tenía acceso, delineando la línea central de la espalda de Altin con sus besos hasta el inicio del trasero. Masajeó ambas nalgas con las manos y le dejó castos besos encima. 

Llenó sus manos con lubricante y tanteó alrededor de la entrada de Otabek, quien se agarró de las sábanas con fuerza al sentir un primer dedo entrar en ella.

— Jean — Escuchó el profesor en un susurro. 

Al meter otro dedo, Jean-Jacques abrió y cerró, ensanchándolo para prepararlo. En vez de sentir un tercero, Otabek se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua del profesor en su entrada. Un jadeo en voz alta llenó la habitación acompañado del nombre de Leroy, quien introdujo más su lengua hasta tocar un pequeño manojo de nervios que hizo gemir en voz alta a su pupilo. 

— ¡Agh! ¡Jean! Qué...Hmm

Las palabras se le fueron de la cabeza a Otabek al sentir cómo JJ tocaba en ese lugar con la humedad de la lengua que llenaba su interior, inconscientemente se apretando sus paredes alrededor de ella en busca de más. 

Jean-Jacques se separó con un beso e ingresó nuevamente uno a uno los dedos, esta vez hasta llegar a un tercero. 

— Ya estás listo. ¿Puedo?

— ¡Sí! — Pidió impaciente Otabek, aunque en su rostro podría verse un atisbo de miedo.

— No te preocupes — Lo calmó el profesor, dándole un beso en la nuca — Seré gentil. 

— Podré soportarlo

— No quiero que lo soportes, quiero que lo disfrutes

  
  


Jean-Jacques se colocó el condón encima, y lo rodeó con una generosa cantidad de lubricante. 

— Sube un poco las piernas — Le indicó a Otabek, quien quedó de rodillas en la cama, su cara hacia el colchón. 

  
  


El profesor ingresó sólo la punta al principio, se deslizó fácilmente a través de las paredes internas del muchacho gracias a la preparación y pronto estuvo completamente adentro. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó a Otabek, quien tomó aire para responder.

— Bien. 

— ¿Puedo moverme?

Otabek se tomó un momento más para ajustarse y luego respondió. 

— Sí. 

  
  


Jean-Jacques comenzó a moverse despacio, apuntando hacia aquel lugar que había abusado con su lengua momentos antes, hasta encontrarlo. Se movió hacia atrás de modo que únicamente la punta quedara dentro de Otabek, y regresó ingresando con cuidado, manteniendo este paso. Suaves gemidos escuchaban desde la boca de su pareja, ocasionalmente su nombre. 

— Jean…

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó JJ sin dejar de moverse

— Puedes hacerlo más rápido. ¡Ah! Ahí…

— Está bien, Otabebé.

  
  


JJ lo tomó por la cadera para cambiar a un ritmo más rápido, asegurándose de tocar ese punto en cada embestida. Cuando estuvo establecido su nuevo paso, rodeó con sus brazos a Otabek, acariciándole el miembro con una de sus manos, moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas. 

— Te quiero, Otabebé 

Le dijo cuando Otabek se descargó en su mano. Jean-Jacques cerró los ojos y siguió empujando por pocos segundos, sus propios gemidos llenando los oídos de Otabek, cada uno siendo más ruidoso que el anterior hasta que terminó, susurrando palabras de amor en el oído de Otabek una vez más. Luego de robarle un apasionado beso salió despacio y se deshizo del condón para limpiar a su pupilo y acurrucarse juntos. 

Le dio una sonrisa apretando el abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado en su cama.

— Felicidades por tu graduación, Otabebé. 

Otabek sólo estaba jadeando luego de tan intensa experiencia. Al recuperar el aliento pudo responderle a su ex profesor.

— Cumpliste con tu promesa. De verdad me lo regalaste

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

— Espero que se repita. Una y otra vez. 

— Eso puede arreglarse. Ahora mismo. 

— ¿S-se puede? 

— ¡Por supuesto! Hay que esperar a que te repongas, por mí lo haría en seguida. 

— ¿Tanto así te gusto?

— No tienes ni idea. Descansa. Cuando despiertes, lo haremos de nuevo. 

Otabek se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el pecho de Jean-Jacques, con la promesa de volver a hacerlo al despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía meses sin publicar algo y este lo tenía desde hace rato. Sería la penúltima de las historias cortas de este AU que me gustó mucho escribir. Sólo tengo una más pero es centrada sólo en JJ y su perrito Axel, quizás la postee cuando no me de flojera editarla (y eso que es cortita) XD 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
